Pentol Kuah
by Wizardcookie
Summary: Malam minggu, hujan pula. Para pasangan memilih berdiam diri di rumah sembari voice / video call bareng pacar. Lain dengan Karma yang memilih untuk menerjang hujan sambil membawa motor nio hitam tanpa mengenakan helm. / kata2 kasar (dikit), OOC, TYPOS, Sho-ai, AsaKaru/


Malam minggu, hujan pula. Para pasangan memilih untuk berdiam diri di rumah sembari _voice / video call_ bareng pacar. Udara yang tadinya dingin berubah menjadi hangat saat mendengar suara / melihat wajah masing-masing.

Lain dengan lelaki itu, Akabane Karma, yang katanya ngambek dan memilih untuk keluar rumah. Ia menerjang hujan yang cukup deras menggunakan motor nio tanpa mengenakan helm. Sebagai pelindungan diri dari hujan pun ia harus memegangi payung merah muda dengan satu tangannya.

Salahkan _dia_ karena sudah memilih payung _girlish_ seperti ini.

 _"Lagian ini diskon. Jadi 10 ribu doang."_

 _"Emang gak ada warna lain?"_

 _"Gak. Orangnya bilang payung ini membawa berkah."_

Berkah dari Hongkong. Besinya udah ada yang mau lepas gitu. Sialan emang, gak niat banget beliinnya! Maunya sih ia buang saja atau kasi tetangga, tapi mengingat ini harganya 10 ribu, sedangkan payung-payung biasa harganya lebih mahal daripada itu makanya ia simpan.

Bukan berarti dia mau menerima payung itu. Ini terpaksa. Ter-pak-sa.

Sudah hampir 10 menit dan dia hanya mutar-mutar komplek. Tetangga yang kebetulan membuka pintu sejenak pun melihatnya bingung. Hanya 3 kali mutar-mutar, tapi kok rasanya lama sekali? Ah iya, kompleknya panjang sih.

Ia mutar lagi dan saat sampai di ujung komplek ia pun membelokkan stang motor lalu keluar dari komplek dan memasuki jalan raya. Sepi karena hujan. Hanya beberapa penjual saja yang muncul di pinggir-pinggir jalan.

Karma membawa motornya terus sampai berhenti di sebuah pasar malam. Tempat itu juga sepi, karena hujan tentunya. Ia memberhentikan motornya di pinggir jalan, dekat dengan abang-abang penjual pentol kuah. Mematikan mesin dan duduk miring di atas jok motor, ia menolehkan kepalanya pada gerobak pentol kuah yang terparkir disana.

Hujan-hujan gini enaknya makan yang anget-anget 'kan? Apalagi berkuah. Lagipula, dia kasihan dengan abangnya. Kalau hujan kayak gini pasti orang-orang malas keluar. Dagangannya pasti belum laku kali ya? Lah, gak peduli juga _sih._

Ia meraba-raba saku celananya, berharap ada selembar atau dua lembar uang disana. Paling enggak jangan seribu atau dua ribu, ntar dapat sendok sama gelas doang. Kalau piring cantik masih mending.

Dapat! Yis, uang kertas warna ungu lagi. 10 ribu. Dengan tangan yang masih memegangi payung, ia turun dari motornya dan menghampiri abang penjual pentol tersebut.

"Bang, pentol satu gak pake daon sop." Ia berkata sambil memberikan selembar uang tersebut.

Abang itu mengangguk. Dengan tangan yang cekatan ia membuat pesanan milik Karma yang tidak terlalu ribet. Hanya tidak dikasi daun sop saja. Kan ada tuh orang yang cerewet. Daun sop, minyak bawang, bawang goreng gak usah. Kuah, kecap, cabe banyakkin dikit. Ya udah, jualan sendiri aja sana!

Ets, tapi kata orang-orang pembeli adalah raja. Sampai mereka gak jadi beli pun tetap dianggap raja.

Ndasmu, mati aja sana!

Kalau dipikir-pikir, si kampret itu mau gak ya? Lagian segelas cuma 5 ribu, masih ada sisa lagi buat beli satu gelas pentol kuah. Sebelum abangnya menyelesaikan pesanan, Karma berpikir sejenak.

Hm hm, beliin gak ya?

"Yaudah. Bang tambah satu lagi, yang ini kasi aja daon sopnya banyak-banyak. Sampe habis juga gapapa."

Abangnya cuma angguk-angguk setelah menyelesaikan pesanan milik Karma dan kembali membuatkan lagi pesanan yang kedua. Dia juga gak bingung kenapa daon sopnya dikasi banyak-banyak, disuruh habisin pula. Apapun yang diminta sama pembeli ia akan lakukan. Daripada gak laku-laku 'kan?

Tahu atau gak kalau si kampret itu suka sama daon sop atau gak dia gak peduli. Biarin aja dia mampus sekalian gegara kebanyakan nelan daon sop.

Ceritanya Karma lagi ngambek gara-gara gak dibeliin susu stoberi satu dus sama ehemgebetannyaehem. Masih gebetan kok! Tapi ia juga gak mau jadian sama cowok bengal macam Asakampret itu. Gak. Akan.

Karma menuangkan sedikit cabe ke dalam pentol kuahnya dan mengaduknya dengan sendok plastik. Pesanan milik Asano selesai, ia pun menuangkan cabe ke dalam pentol kuahnya dengan tidak berperasaan. Sampe agak merah banget tuh kuahnya, gak dikasi kecap pula. Lalu ia meminta abang itu untuk membungkus pentol itu, biar gampang. Ntar langsung digantung di motor.

Setelah itu ia kembali ke motornya, menggantung plastik berisikan pentol kuah dan ia pun duduk miring di atas jok motor dengan payung yang diapit dengan keteknya.

Makan langsung di tempat lebih enak selagi masih hangat. Kalau dibawa ke rumah pasti udah dingin dan kuahnya bakal tumpah-tumpah karena dia bawa motor bakalan ngebut. Mumpung hujannya tinggal rintik-rintik, ia harus menghabiskan makanan tersebut dengan cepat lalu kembali ke rumah. Masih ada Asakampret di rumahnya.

Sembari melahap pentol kuah, si abang penjual bertanya-tanya padanya seperti wartawan di tipi-tipi.

"Tumben dek keluar pas hujan-hujan gini? Ngidam pentol kuah ya?"

"Enggak. Pengen aja."

"Ohh, terus tadi pentol kuah yang banyak daun sopnya itu buat siapa?"

"Gebetan. Dia ngeselin, jadi gue mau balas dendam."

Abangnya langsung buntu. Tega banget deh dia minta kasi daun sop banyak-banyak. Cewek 'kan biasa cerewet banget kalau urusan makanan.

"Biarpun ngeselin tapi jangan gitu dek. Cewek itu pemaaf tapi gak bisa melupakan kesalahan adek. Bisa aja nanti dia menjauhi adek gara-gara daon sop." Si abang menasehati.

Karma sudah selesai dengan acara makannya. Ia pun membuang bungkusnya ke dalam tong sampah. Sebenarnya ada 3 tong sampah, diurutinlah sesuai jenis-jenis sampahnya. Tapi bodo amat, dia asal lempar aja ke tong sampah yang tengah.

"Siapa bilang gebetan gue cewek?" Karma bertanya sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan kerah baju.

Abang penjualnya nganga, terkejut dengan pertanyaan Karma. Tanpa mempedulikan abang itu, ia menghidupkan motornya. Menutup payung girlish-nya dan menggantungnya di tempat yang sama dengan bungkus pentol kuah. Ia lalu memundurkan motor dan menggasnya memasuki jalan raya.

"Eh kirain lu gak balik." Asano menyeletuk saat membukakan pintu. Karma memutar kedua bola mata malas.

"Bacot," Ia memberikan bungkusan pentol tersebut pada Asano. "Buat lo."

"Tumben?"

"Kalo gak mau yaudah. Gue balikkin lagi sama abangnya."

"Mau kali."

Asano duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan membuka bungkusan. Sedangkan Karma berjalan ke dapur untuk minum. Di dalam bungkusan masih ada jeruk sambal, tapi dia tidak memakainya. Eh tapi Asano gak curiga ya? Kalau memang dia gak mau 'kan pasti bakal dirampas Karma. Tapi kenapa malah repot-repot mau balikkin ke abang penjualnya?

Ah biarlah. Si pirang stoberi itu membuka tutup gelas dan yang ia lihat membuat kedua bola matanya membelalak. Banyak banget itu ijo-ijo. Dia juga benci dengan daon sop.

"Woi, Akabane! Lo mau bikin gue mampus ya?!" Asano teriak dari ruang tamu.

"Apaan sih?" Karma yang masih berada di dapur bertanya dengan nada malas. Dengan langkah malas ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu. "Apaan?"

"Daon sopnya kok banyak banget?!"

Karma berjalan menghampiri Asano dan melihat ke dalam gelas. Ia lalu ber-oh panjang. "Tadi gue suruh abangnya habisin daun sopnya. Kayaknya beneran dihabisin ya?"

Asano menggeram. Mau tak mau ia harus memisahkan sayur (atau pelengkap?) hijau itu ke tempat lain. Ia berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil mangkok dan memisahkan daun sop tersebut.

Karma tak peduli. Yang penting ia sudah membelikannya. Ia selonjoran di atas sofa sambil memainkan psp miliknya. Baru saja menekan tombol start, suara Asano kini menggema di rumahnya.

"WOI! LO MAU BIKIN LAMBUNG GUE SOBEK?! BERAPA BANYAK CABE YANG LU KASIH?!"

Aduh, udah dibeliin juga.

"Setengah botol doang!" Karma ikut-ikutan berteriak dari ruang tamu.

Beh. Asano kepedasan bukan main, sampai bikin air liurnya netes. Akhirnya ia berhenti memakan pentol beracun yang dibelikan Karma.

"Bangke!"

* * *

 **ALO, SAYA AUTHOR NOMADEN. Bisa bolak-balik bermukim. Kalian juga bisa temukan saya di wattpad dengan username yang sama ( Wizardcookie). Salam kenal dan BELAYARLAH KAPAL ASAKARUUU~**

 **Ngomong-ngomong di kota saya hujan mulu, sehari-harian. Terus malamnya dibeliin pentol kuah, dan muncullah ide ini /curhat**


End file.
